Winter 24th
by DayDreamerKnight
Summary: Andrea and Rita, the trapped duo have brought one of their traditions along with them, Christmas. Preparing by getting gifts for both people and animals, when one of them doesn't have a gift for the other, an idea forms to what could be the best gift ever. Or maybe its payback? (Trapped in a Game! Companion sort of thing).


Winter 24th

* * *

Guess I'll be writing this as a part of the story later on, I'm probably even getting ahead of myself here. But for now, enjoy.

* * *

You can guess what day it is, Winter the 24th. How? Well there's the calendar of course and then there's two girls running aimlessly all over Castanet. One with a blue blanket wrapped around herself, the other with an overload of red winter gear. "Andrea, you go get whatever fish there is during this season for the animals, I'll go look for things along the road and get wood in the Fugue Forest." The blue blanket wrapped girl named Andrea turned to her red clad friend, "don't forget the Fugue mushroom Rita! Okay, so I'll fish, look for anything along the way also, and pet all the animals, got it!" Andrea informed, almost out of breath.

Rita went East towards the Fugue Forest while Andrea went Westward to Harmonica Town. They weren't exactly sure who liked what if it was the local people, but if it was animals, Andrea knew what to do. Oinkers the baby boar was following Andrea while Slithers was following Rita. Although since the snake was slow to catch up with Rita, she carried him. Over the seasons they managed to fully upgrade their barn, almost fully upgrade their chicken coop, and they got the second house upgrade.

With the increase of animals to take care of, Andrea finally decided to help out with chores. Not because she felt guilty, she'd rather sleep all day during Winter like a bear but Rita dragged her out into the cold snow one too many times. _Getting presents for animals? Easy. Getting presents for people? That's where Rita comes in_, Andrea thought.

Like Halloween, no one knew why the duo were more active than usual. They only had three festivals in the Winter season; Thanksgiving (which Andrea only got cake from Rita while Rita got just about each cake from each person they've met so far, little chatter bug), Starry Night Festival (which Andrea didn't take part in while Rita went with Wizard because she thought he'd like the stars. She also had a fish called Tarpon appear in her hands out of nowhere), and New Years Eve (which was only four days away). The townspeople would get their answers soon from Rita about their little traditions in the place they called Earth.

* * *

- 8pm, at Sapphire Farm -

"So I fed all the animals, filled the troughs with hay or chicken feed, milked, brushed, and picked up all the eggs." Andrea finished. halfway through their makeshift dinner of herb tea and decent herb grilled fish, the teens had talked about what they did during their trips to get items all over castanet. Rita stared at Andrea wide-eyed, mouth open, and a fork stopped halfway._ She actually did work for once?_ "Oh yes, and we're almost out of fodder and feed for the animals I've noticed. I still can't believe I made this dinner, it's a good thing I read those books for once, how about some pudding? I made it from the milk and eggs of our animals!" Andrea explained with a cheery smile and hands on her cheeks.

With a nod, Rita received pudding and thought about her own day. It was a quiet walk since Slithers didn't do much besides being all snuggled up in a blanket Rita had brought along. How a snake could survive these conditions were beyond her own logic. She collected red, purple, and blue herbs which she gave one to Anissa, the daughter of Ruth and Craig. The Fugue mushroom she gave to Wizard after delivering blackberries she found along the way to Witch. But by a loud, "hey! Rita!" Her train of thought is interrupted by Andrea.

A tired, "what?" was all Andrea received for a reply. "Ready for tomorrow?" _ah yes, the 25th of Winter or what we'd like to think of as Christmas day_ Rita thought. She smiled and nodded, "you bet, tomorrow we play the role of Santa Claus!"

* * *

- 6am, 25th of Winter, Sapphire Farm -

"Andrea! Andrea! Andrea! Andrea!" Rita held up a glass of cold water, she decided that it'd be this old trick instead of throwing Andrea into the snow. It was Christmas after all.

Splash. Thud. (Epic sound effects like always).

"Okay! I'm awake! Good morning to you too Rita!" Andrea slowly got up from the floor and made her way instinctively to the fridge to pull out day old pancakes. "I don't know how you survived my dear friend, but I'm going to eat you this fine morning." Rita couldn't help but laugh, "best way to end a pancake's life." After breakfast the girls looked around Castanet once more for any other items lying around that may have sprouted over night like herbs or the last of their crops for the season. afterwards, Andrea took care of the Chickens and ducks while Rita took care of the sheep, horses, and cows.

It was snowing, slowly falling down with bitter coldness. Still wrapped in her blue blanket like usual, Andrea darted off to visit the animals that stayed around for Winter while Rita gathered up the gifts from yesterday and today to give to people saying, "Merry Christmas!" And of course, explain what this tradition was.

* * *

- 8pm, back at Sapphire Farm once again -

"I really like the Collie in Harmonica Town, she reminds me of my dog Tasha" their meal was the same dinner from yesterday but the table was decorated with small snowflakes Andrea made from paper. Andrea would have continued on about how cute the Collie and all the other animals were when they received their gift but she remembered about one other gift she made secretly. "Rita here!" She held a yellow wrapped box with a red bow on top, "I hope you like it" she finished with her usual smile.

Rita received the box and wondered what could be in it, a piece of food? The yellow rubber ducky that mocked her way back then? That scary gnome that was found behind a tree on a rainy day? She started to tear the wrapping away and opened the box. Inside was a red cup decorated with white lines like a candy cane. "Whoa, thank you!" Rita put the box on the nearby table and hugged Andrea, who struggled to get away from being hugged (she never got used to them). A sudden realization hit Rita, she got her best friend nothing, she was too busy with chores, waking her friend from her daily naps, looking all over Castanet for bells, and befriending the townspeople.

"I'm so sorry Andrea! I didn't have enough time to get you anything" Andrea simply smiled, she had a plan for her own gift, "its okay, it's the thought that counts really. Besides, the hug was enough" she finished her sentence with a laugh. Later the two had started singing songs that Rita mostly remembered while Andrea struggled to get her words right, often mistaking 'beat' with 'feet.'

* * *

- Next Morning, 4am -

Andrea secretly stayed up, her plan was about to spring put into action. The one plan about her own gift. To throw Rita into the snow and see her reaction to her own trick being used against her. Grabbing an extra blanket, she placed it beside the bed where Rita was and rolled her off._ My goodness she's a deep sleeper_ Andrea thought and tried to hold in her laughter. She dragged her friend using the ends of the blanket and opened the door. _Perfect, there's even a blizzard going on. _Inside, she was happily laughing evilly and continued to drag Rita to the middle of the fields close to the fence that had the ocean view.

* * *

- 6am -

Tired, Andrea waited in the cozy, warm home.

Bam. (The epic sounds of a door opening).

Covered in snow, agitated, shivering, and wondering how she slept through all that, there stood Rita. Luckily, she didn't get frostbitten or anything too terrible, might just get only a cold afterwards. Andrea did pack on a few blankets after she 'threw' Rita out so she wouldn't get anything too serious and that snow wouldn't cover her face too much. "I will get you one day for this" Rita said through chattering teeth, "and you can bet it will be when you least expect it."

Andrea smiled innocently and replied, "thank you Rita, that was the best Christmas gift you ever gave me."

* * *

I got lazy near the end, can you tell? Haha, well let me know if I need help in organising my ideas more or something like that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
